


Sto aspettando a te

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, intense connection, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Since 24 years Gianna Nannini and Tyrone Power hadn't seen each other anymore. But at the end they still waited at each other and loved  another.
Relationships: Gianna x Tyrone





	Sto aspettando a te

The American Tyrone Power silently approached to the petite Senese Gianna Nannini, who leaned against the balcony door of her house, directed her gaze into the purple red evening sun which hung over the north Italian city Siena, despite the fact that she was addressed in silence and held her wine glass almost absent in her free right Hand, while waving it slightly in circles every now and then. 

The table on which the had dinner with their families had been cleared a long ago and the people who had just made this place seem cheerful and happy had disappeared for nearly an eternity. 

The result of it was, that the two aged people were left alone. 

Yes, time had clearly left its mark on both of them, that was clear. 

This could be recognised by the almost empty expression on the face of the petite, tiny local as well as in her slightly hunched but absent posture, as well as in the pleading look of the American, who appeared power and helpless. 

Almost silently Tyrone hugged the smaller woman from behind, hugged her middle almost tenderly and just did what seemed right to him. 

„ You are so beautiful! So unbelievably beautiful!" he whispered gently in her ear, while placing his hands on her perfect trained flat stomach, before he had the courage to caress it gently with one hand while starting to play loving with her short, brown hair. 

Tyrone ... che ..." the little Senese wanted to raise her voice in astonishment, and lifted her head to meet his gaze while at the same time her air to breathe was taken because Tyrone had simply turned her around without permission or warning, so that she was now, tenderly pressed against the stone wall of her old building in the historic city center. 

She just stood there and couldn't avoid eye contact and failed in avoiding it. 

As soon as their eyes met, every word that was on her lips was already stuck in her throat and she was captivated by the unbelievably intense brown of Tyrones eyes. 

He still holds lovingly but a little unsteadily in her arms, almost waiting for Confirmation to be allowed to wrap her around and press her against the wall, while the butterflies in her stomach were already playing like crazy and the fire that the American alone caused in the petite woman was getting more intense with every second. 

Her mouth was slightly open while she continued to look intensely, almost hungrily, into the eyes of the man of her dreams and now leaned completely against the pleasantly warm stone wall as her knees were just about to fail completely under her. 

A slight, quiet gasp finally left her mouth as she realized, despite her, driven from her strong emotions, foggy mind that the American had pressed his body against hers and started to stroke her all over her body, quiet lazy and light, so she could also feel his warm breath in her mouth, which she could still feel always seemed so familiar, as if it had only been yesterday that she had tasted or smelled Tyrone, or got extrem intense goosebumps from him, for the last time. 

Her shallow, almost hectic breath collapsed with his much too deep, long breaths, while both the Senese and the Mexican looked hypnotized into each other's eyes, seeking help and begging the other to full the gab for their lack of rationality. 

Centimeter by centimeter, her lips reluctantly got more together, as if neither of them wanted to begin the unstoppable act. 

„ I've missed you... all of you.." he breathed heavy which let the tension between them became so great that the well-known artist simply pulled the tall man down to her and firmly smashed her lips eagerly on his, finally closing her eyes releasing and clung to his body to have a better grip on her tiptoe during her balancing act. 

Somewhat off-balance, Tyrone just leaned forward, to caress his weigh on the wall, totally covering the Senese and leaned down further to allow Gianna to stand up properly, still keeping her body trapped between him and the stone wall, not even thinking of ending the intense, toungle kiss or letting go of her. 

Tyyrone ..." was all that left her mouth and moaned slightly while she took all the courage and stretched her pelvis towards Tyrone. 

"Figlia di Puttana" slipped over the American's lips with a loud groan, but also rubbed his, already alert lower body against the petit woman, who grinned and joined the game with fire, which gradually led her to the fact that she got pushed up on the rough wall...

In Camera tua ... subito! "She breathed in a slightly smoky voice, clearly turned on and so driven by her feelings that she could only speak her mother tongue, into his ear and wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his Neck, while she groaned heavily because the American had now made it his business to cover her neck with kisses and carried the local woman towards his bedroom. 

The Tuscany's hands roamed over the upper body of her lover and made it almost impossible for Tyrone Power to bring her safely to the bedroom in one piece, so that he simply put her on the kitchen counter halfway to his bedroom to be able to touch and kiss her better and more intensely . 

"La cucina è meglio così!... Tyrone ... Oh Tyrone ...!" It came groaned from Gianna's lips as he made it his business to undress her and covered every single exposed piece of her skin with kisses that were at first loving and gentle, as well as without any ulterior motives, but became more focused and passionate as he came south, which Gianna deliberately made him grab his hair tight so that he paused. 

" Se vai avanti ti indivua, ti consiglio di finiere che inizi" she gasped more than excited and left the American with no choice but to let his tongue continue its work, which let the native Italian reply with a "Dio mio .. vuoi ucidermi ?!" while she stretched her pelvis towards him, almost hungry, even more than it was already the case.

"Patience Love!" Tyrone whispered shaky and unbelievable turned on by her haste but still tried to save time making love and left a line of fine kisses that slowly brought him back to her most favourite zone before he began to work his magic and was carried by her choppy moans and her trembling legs, as well as her lovely groans,letting himself get more and more intense and faster. 

As in if he was in a dream, her lower body almost danced on his face so that he finally had to use his arms to pin her on the counter, which now completely took away her freedom of movement, but gave him the opportunity to deepen his caresses and she with all the rules of loving someone. 

"Tyrone ... Tyrone ... Sììì ... Sììì ... Sììì ..." the scream left her lips breathless, while her entire body trembled and she enjoyed the earth-shaking orgasm. 

"Dio mio..." she whispered over and over while the Senese clung to the American's strong torso and pulled him up to kiss him intensely and fiery by starting a hot tongue duel and her hands simultaneously wandering over Tyrones body smoothly and gently. 

She hastily tore his clothes off, so that they lay just as carelessly on the kitchen floor as hers, so that she could see his hard member, which only fueled her hunger, so that in the end she just let herself slide on him, which resulted had that he entered her immediately and without warning.

"Gian ... Gianna" was the only thing the American could bring over his lips, while his eyes became more and more lustfully veiled, but also wet, while he pressed the tiny Italian simply against the nearest wall, enjoying the feeling that their legs on his hips and left her hands on the back of his neck when he finally filled her out completely. 

"I'm here ... I'm here," the little woman whispered in an voice full of emotions as she looked deep into the American's eyes, kissed away his tears and just held on to him as her body tried to grasp the situation.

Tyrone was here and closer than it has been in 24 years and 3 days! 

soo close ... Without barriers, without prejudices, without her career that stood in their way. 

Gianna didn't want it, and yet the tears ran down her cheeks for no reason, while her body was flooded with the concentrated power of her emotional world, which she had put on the ice for years. 

For seconds they looked into each other's eyes before Tyrone pulled the woman in his arms even closer and slowly and carefully walked towards the sofa before he lowered himself onto it with her and slowly moved towards her, in complete contrast to her the haste, just now in the kitchen, in which the emotions of both had taken over. 

"Gianna, Tyrone ..." left it almost softly and in love the lips of the American and the Senese, when they were rocking to orgasm again, driven by the lovely moans of each other, so that Gianna finally collapsed with an "I love you" under her dream man so that Tyrone couldn't do anything else but collapse on the Italian, hold her tight in his arms and say "I love you too!" neither of them in the need to change anything in this intense closeness! 

Softly they change positions while they looked at each other completely in love. 

Neither the southerner nor the American knew when this state of being in love would end again. The most important thing was that he was here and had consumed both of them to the full.


End file.
